Electric Blue
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: 100 drabbles for Shelke the Transparent from DoC. Will contain various characters from FFVII and spoilers for all games. Enjoy!
1. Her Color

A/N: I'm very saddened by the lack of Shelke fics/art out there, so I am going to try and do 100 Shelke drabbles for fellow fans who are suffering from a lack of Shelke. I hope that you will enjoy them all. This one is for the theme Blue.

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Her Color**

For some reason she found herself pulling it out from the lower dresser drawer where it had been hidden since she had taken it off. She hadn't had the heart to throw it out, even though she planned on never wearing it again. It was a part of her life, and like it or not, she couldn't rid herself of that by simply throwing out an outfit.

The cloth was cool beneath her fingertips, and she sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at the little bundle in her lap. She'd been so proud when she had been gifted with these clothes, so proud that she had been accepted into the highest ranks of Deepground. Electric blue, the color of her eyes, the tint to the light that emitted from her beloved computer screens, and the color that glowed even in the darkest depths of Midgar's underground.

Her lips thinned and she roughly shoved the folded clothing back into the drawer, slamming it closed with a loud thunk. It was a color she was now ashamed of.

"Shelke, is everything alright?" Tifa's voice called out from downstairs.

"Fine," she responded automatically. "Everything's fine."

"Could you come down for a moment?"

Rising she left her small dark room to descend the steps, pausing as she surveyed the scene below her. Tifa was arm deep in soap suds, scrubbing dirty dishes while Marlene stood on a stool beside her, rinsing. The large and burly Barret sat at the counter with Denzel, teaching the young boy about his oil business, something that Shelke wouldn't have thought interesting to a young boy.

She hesitated, feeling like a stranger intruding upon this family's time together. She really should speak to Vincent or Reeve about finding another place to live, a place where she didn't feel as if she were in the way all the time.

Tifa swept her dark hair out of her eyes and glanced up, seeing the slender girl standing there. "Ah, there you are Shelke," she greeted her warmly, smiling brightly. "Would you mind helping Cid? He's been trying to fix Cloud's computer in the back for hours, but he can't seem to get it going. I'm afraid he's going to start stabbing it with his spear any moment," she sighed.

Shelke blinked, startled, but nodded, going to the room from which a stream of steady curse words was emitting. Tenatively she popped her head into the room, staring at the blond pilot.

"Blasted ($!# computer!!" he roared, slamming his hand against the keyboard and kicking the modem. "What the hell did Spike do to ya?!"

Clearing her throat, the slight girl took several steps into the room. "Excuse me, Cid?"

"Eh? Oh, hey Shelke! Sorry, don't have time to chat- trying to fix this hunk of metal so I can get home to Shera sometime this century."

Suppressing a strange urge to laugh, she moved closer. "May I?"

Cid blinked at her but stood, gesturing to the empty seat. "Be my guest!"

She seated herself in the chair easily, her fingers flying across the keyboard, her pale face bathed in the soft blue glow from the screen. In less than five minutes the computer screen cleared, back to normal.

"Yer amazin', kid," Cid declared. "Ya got a gift."

He mussed her hair affectionately and she frowned slightly at treatment. Before she could address the issue though, he was speaking again, eyeing her clothing with a critical eye.

"What the hell are ya wearing?"

She blinked, staring down at the bright pink shirt. "This?" she inquired, plucking at it, surprised that she was talking fashion with a crusty old airship pilot. "Tifa gave it to me. She said I shouldn't have to wear the same uniform every day, especially one connected to a horrid past."

"Maybe so," the man said gruffly. "But I think you'd look better in another color. Only ever seen one woman who could pull off pink and not look ridiculous. Sorry kid, but it really isn't you."

"I'm not offended," she began, but he was already off and going again.

"I think ya look good in blue- that electric blue, as Shera would call it. We should take you clothes shopping, girl! Whaddya say?"

"You go clothes shopping?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not me, personally. Shera would, though. Maybe you should get Yuffie and Tifa to come too, make a girl's day out of it!" Cid clapped her on the shoulder, before grabbing her small hand and dragging her out into the main room of the bar, already talking rapidly to Tifa about his plan.

"Didn't know you were such a fashion plate, Cid," Tifa teased him. "But I admit, you're right. Blue matches her eyes."

"That settles it then! Shopping trip for the ladies!" he boomed. "Outta get Shera off my case about my smokin'!"

"Are you paying for it then?" Tifa inquired, folding her arms.

"Wha?!" he yelped. "You outta your mind, Tif? No way!"

She stared between the two as they started arguing over the matter, waiting for a brief lull to speak. "Don't I get a say in this?" Shelke inquired.

"No," both adults shot at her before going back to the conversation.

Rolling her eyes, Shelke sat down in the stool, propping her chin in her hands. "I don't want to go shopping. . . this is ridiculous. What if I like wearing pink?"

"Don't say that," Barret grumbled, glancing up from his conversation with Denzel. "Otherwise you'll end up wearin' it fer the rest of yer life. Sides, you're a smart girl- ya outta know that color clashes with yer hair."

"What, you're a fashion expert now too?" she asked.

Barret ignored her, and she sighed, returning her attention back to the argument. Secretly though, she was pleased that the others were so concerned about her. And even more. . .she was glad that her favorite color wasn't something that she had to be ashamed of.


	2. Afraid to Feel

A/N: The next drabble for my beloved Shelke! This one is for the theme Fear. Please review and let me know if you like them or not.

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Afraid to Feel**

"Tttiiifaaaaaa!!!" a child's wail echoed through the house. "There's a spider in the bathroom!"

Shelke heard Tifa groan from somewhere far away. "Shelke, could you. . . ?"

The girl sighed, standing up. "I'll take care of it," she responded, knowing that the dark haired woman was most likely held up by customers, otherwise she wouldn't bother her with such a matter. Delicately she picked her way past some of Denzel's toys before entering the dim bathroom, staring down at the little girl crouched on the floor.

"Where is the spider?" she inquired calmly, crouching down and placing a hand on Marlene's dark hair.

A shaking finger jabbed towards the shower curtain and Shelke rose fluidly, moving with effortless grace towards the shower where she saw the dark shadow of a rather large spider clinging to the plastic curtain. Slipping stealthily nearer she placed one hand on the knob to the water, raising the other and smacking the shower curtain sharply. The villainous arachnid hit the bottom of the shower with a sickly thud, and in one swift movement, Shelke turned on the water. Marlene peered in behind her and the two females watched the spider swirl down the drain.

"Thank you!" Marlene breathed happily, latching onto Shelke's arm. "See ya later, spidey!"

Her lips curved into a faint smile, looking amusedly at the little girl beside her. "You don't like them."

Marlene shuddered, hugging herself tightly. "Nooo!" she cried out. "They're horrid! Aren't you afraid of them?"

Shelke shook her head wordlessly. "My home deep under ground in Midgar was full of them. I never thought to be frightened of them. They were just a part of how life was for me."

The younger girl considered this for a moment, her head tipping to the side. "Were you scared at all?"

Her lips tightened, her hands clenching unconsciously. "I wasn't allowed to be afraid," she said emotionlessly. "Being scared was considered a weakness."

A small hand slipped into hers, and Shelke looked down, startled into Marlene's soft brown eyes.

"It's okay to be scared," she said simply. "Daddy told me everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Your father's right," she murmured in answer. Something in the child's simple innocence made her talk again, the words spilling from her in a torrent. "For the longest time . . . even when I kept all emotion bottled up inside. . . I was still afraid. I was afraid of the others in Deepground. . . Nero especially. But most of all. . . I was afraid to feel again."

Marlene thought this over for a moment. "Does that scare you still?"

"Sometimes."

"Daddy also said the best way to get over a fear is to face it. But I can't face spiders- they're too hairy and have too many legs!" Shelke laughed, and Marlene smiled sheepishly. "I think you're doing a better job of facing your fears than I am though."

"Maybe so," Shelke mussed quietly. "Maybe so."


	3. Hairstyling

A/N: This one is done for the theme Hair. A little weird, but I like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Hairstyling**

She tried to sit still in the chair, but couldn't help squirming uncomfortably as the women ran their hands through her hair, exclaiming to themselves.

"It's so short," Tifa moaned, then sighed, casting a despairing glance at Yuffie's smooth raven black hair.

The ninja girl met her stare head on, tossing her head so that her short locks lifted and settled perfectly into place once more. "It doesn't get in the way when you fight," she retorted snappily. "Not like your long mane! I honestly don't know how you can fight without it getting in your eyes!"

Frowning, Tifa ran a hand down her onyx strands, wrinkling her nose. "It's called a hair tie."

"And when have you ever used one?" Shera inquired simply, still smoothing Shelke's red-orange locks. Her own chestnut colored hair bound up simply in a ponytail, her eyes serious behind her glasses. "You had a tie around the end years ago, but it still got in your way- any way, you don't use one at all now."

"Why are you all picking on me?" Tifa demanded huffily, her hands resting on her hips. "Guys like longer hair. Or have you not noticed?"

Yuffie, Shelke, and Shera all exchanged glances.

"I believe you are referring to Cloud Strife in this matter?" Shelke inquired precisely, trying to discreetly shift away from the brush Shera was now wielding. "He does seem to have a preference for long hair, judging from his intense attraction to the last Cetra with that long braid of hers-"

Now it was Shelke's turn to be the recipient for startled stares.

She shrugged her small shoulders lightly. "I ran across references to her in some of Hojo's old research data. Not to mention that Cloud Strife has a picture of her in his wallet several years old- taken at the Gold Saucer I believe."

"You were snooping in his wallet?" Tifa exclaimed at the same time that Yuffie whooped gleefully, "Woo! Way to go Strife!"

"I wasn't snooping," the girl responded primly. "He asked me to get something out of his wallet for him and I saw it then."

Shera rolled her eyes, still calmly brushing Shelke's copper hair. "I believe we have gotten way off track of our original goal," she told them. "How we plan to dress Shelke's hair for the Wutai festival this evening."

"I don't see why I need to have anything done to it at all," protested Shelke, trying hard not to whine- something she hadn't done in years. "Its fine the way it is."

"No!" the three women exclaimed at once.

"It's a special occasion," Tifa responded, waving her finger. "Everyone is dressing up and getting their hair done. That includes you too."

"I've even had something done with mine," Yuffie chimed in gesturing to the tiny glittering clips winking amongst the inky strands. "My duty as that old fart's daughter and all that. Besides, how many occasions do we have to dress up and look pretty?"

Shelke's shoulders slumped in defeat as they went to work, smoothing and playing with her shoulder length hair, chattering and conversing about how best to style it. Sighing, she fingered the midnight blue silk of her kimono, wishing that she were back in Edge in her safe little corner room with the glow of the computer screen to hide behind. But she had been forced to come, and so she here she was being fussed over by the other women as if she were a little child to dress up and parade around on display.

"What about something similar to mine?" Yuffie suggested as both Tifa and Shera struggled to gather enough of Shelke's short copper locks to create a unique hairstyle. "We can clip and tuck away, and it will look beautiful!"

Tifa tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully and nodded. "I think it's our only option."

"It will be lovely," Shera assured the gloomy girl, patting her shoulder as they went to work once again.

Half an hour later they were positioning her in front of the mirror, and Shelke stared at the reflection in the silvery glass, her mouth dropping open a little in shock. Yuffie burst into giggles at her expression, and even Tifa and Shera gave small smiles of amusement.

"I told you, dear," Shera told her simply, smiling gently.

Shelke had feared that due to her stunted growth and child like body that they would dress her up like a little doll or a child, the way they had done for Marlene earlier. But no, the three had actually made her look somehow more mature. The midnight blue kimono hugged her slender body, delicate floral patterns worked on the silk in silver. Her feet were not in her traditional boots, much to her dismay, but the formal black sandals gave her more height and she had to admit they made her feet look 'cute'. More inportantly, she was able to walk in them without wobbling everywhere, which was more than she could say for Yuffie who was prone to klutz attacks despite having grown up wearing such things.

Her face had been lightly made up- not too much, thank heavens. Just a light touch of blush on her pale cheeks, a faint hint of blue on her eyelids, and pale pink gloss on her lips. It was her red-gold hair that caught her attention though, gathered together and held back with a clip at the back of her head, a few stray strands curled against her cheek. Amongst the strands of her hair, clips similar to Yuffie's glinted and sparkled.

"I-" she stammered, sky colored eyes wide as she stared at the reflection in the mirror. "I'm. . ."

"You're a babe!" Yuffie declared, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders despite Shera and Tifa's pleading for her to be careful. "Now, let's go out there and knock all the bachelors dead!"


	4. Begin the Thaw

A/N: Been a long time since I wrote something for Shelke. Shame on me! Ah, well, this one is for the theme Blanket. I hope you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Begin the Thaw**

At first when Tifa brought home the slender girl a halo of hair like fire, Marlene had thought she would be a new friend and playmate for her the way Denzel was. She had bounded toward them, her hand outstretched in polite greeting the way she had been taught.

There was a slight moment of hesitation, then the slender pale fingers curled around her own, and the other girl's face lifted to reveal piercing sapphire eyes that did not belong to another child. Her hand was like ice. Marlene's lips parted, startled, and the girl quickly withdrew her hand, her gaze diverting once more.

"Marlene, this is Shelke Rui," Tifa said, breaking the moment of awkwardness. "She's a friend of Vincent's and will be staying with us for awhile."

"Shelke," Marlene repeated, testing out the sound of the name on her tongue, giving the strange frozen girl a smile in hopes of making her thaw out. "It's nice to meet you!"

The girl named Shelke only nodded silently still staring away. Tifa squeezed the girl's shoulder gently, guiding her toward the stairs. The seven year old watched them go, a slight frown on her face before she returned to mixing the cake batter she had been working on before. Tifa had been teaching her to bake recently, and she wanted to try to make one on her own this time.

Within a few minutes Tifa had descended the stairs once more, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear as she grabbed a washcloth to mop up some of the flour that the girl had tracked across the counter.

"Tifa?"

"Hmm?" the woman answered distractedly.

"Is that girl okay?"

"Shelke? Well, not really. She's had a hard time lately, Marlene. Her sister Shalua died, and with Vincent missing, she feels a little lost. Especially since she doesn't have anything left- she was a member of Deepground and used to fight for them."

Marlene's eyes rounded, thinking back on the small, slender delicate redhead. "She fought? But. . ."

Looking up from her work, Tifa hesitated, her dark eyes uncertain. "It's a bit complicated, honey," she said gently. "I know Shelke looks like she's your age, but she's really almost the same age as Yuffie."

The child's mouth dropped open in shock. "Really?" she questioned, eyeing Tifa in disbelief. But then she remembered the cold frozen look in the fire haired girl's glacier eyes, a look she had come to associate with the adults around her, and doubted it no longer.

Blinking she looked up from her cake batter realizing that the woman was speaking once more.

"- I know you're probably curious and want to talk to her, but give Shelke her space. She isn't used to people like us yet, and especially not chatty little girls like you."

Marlene frowned, carefully spooning the batter into a greased pan that Tifa had set by her elbow. "Does that mean I can't be her friend?"

"No sweetie," she sighed, smoothing the child's hair before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just telling you to give her time to warm up, okay? Don't be offended if she doesn't talk to you or anything. That's just how she is."

"Do you think she likes cake?" Marlene asked after they had slid the pan into the oven to cook, watching as Tifa started to sweep the floor.

Tifa paused in mid sweep, and shrugged. "I don't know, Marlene. We'll have to find out."

&1&

It was the early hours of the morning when the girl awoke for no reason at all. She stared blankly at the ceiling, the light a soft swirl of gray she knew meant the sun had not yet come up. Sighing, the child wriggled carefully out of Tifa's grasp and slipped soundlessly out of the bed, padding down the hall to the stairs, intending to get a drink of water before going back to sleep.

On the bottom step Marlene paused, surprised, one small hand still on the railing. The slender red haired girl was sitting in one of the booths by the window, her knees drawn up to her chin, her sapphire eyes staring blankly out onto the still dark streets.

Cautiously the child slipped closer, her head cocked slightly to the side, her mahogany tresses mussed from her slumber, but Shelke never moved of gave any sign that she knew the girl was there. Her brow furrowing in concern, Marlene lay her hand on the other girl's, not surprised to find it was chilled, icy to the touch.

Moving quietly but swiftly, she slipped back upstairs, returning moments later with what she had gone to fetch to find the girl in the exact same position. Climbing up on the bench, Marlene unfolded the dark brown blanket, carefully draping it around Shelke's small frame and tucking it in carefully.

For a moment there was no change, then she felt the slightest shudder go through the other girl's body before ice blue eyes slowly turned to meet hers.

"Marlene Wallace, correct?" Her voice was quiet, soft, almost mechanical, but without menace. When the child nodded in response, Shelke spoke again. "Thank you."

"Sure," Marlene responded in turn. There was more silence, broken by the rumble of the child's tummy. She giggled, patting it before looking up. "You hungry? I made cake yesterday. Wouldn't it be a yummy breakfast?"

Shelke raised an eyebrow. "Would that be approved of?"

Shrugging, the little girl smiled. "Tifa's not up yet, so what she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

More silence followed, and then Shelke shrugged her shoulders slightly under her blanket. "I suppose that I will have some if you are."

&1&

Yawning, Tifa descended into the lower level of the bar to start making breakfast and to get things ready to open when a flash of color in one of the booths caught her eye. Curious, she moved closer, and her heart clenched tightly at the sight before her. Marlene was sitting in Shelke's lap, her head resting against the other girl's chest, a brown blanket wrapped around them both as they slept, unaware of the dark haired woman's presence. On the table in front of them were two china plates with cake crumbs on them.

It seemed Reeve and Cid had been right. Shelke needed someone to help her thaw out, and Marlene could worm her way into even the most tightly locked of hearts. This was the best place for Shelke to be right now.


End file.
